Why does everything happen to me?
by pancakes are awesome
Summary: Why does Percy feel like this? Watch... okay more like read but whatever, him go through school, camp, monsters, angry gods, and new love interest. Reyna/Nico, Conner/ Lou Ellen, Tratie, Annabeth/Jason, and Percy/Piper.
1. Chapter 1

**Most of you guys said 'yes' you want me to make a story to explain everything, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot. **

***Drum Roll* Presenting the story.**

* * *

**Percy ****POV**

**Why does everything happen me? Its been a month since we won the Second Giant War and its been that boringest summer ever. Also its been two weeks since _she_ broke up with me and I still can't get over _her_.  
**

**_Flashback_  
**

**_I was so happy because we just won the second giant war two weeks ago. I was walking from the beach and was thinking hmm maybe Annabeth and I should have a picnic here tonight. I saw Piper and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin try not to burn their clothes on the lava wall. Piper and I have grown closer since her and Jason broke up, but don't worry it was a mutual brake up . I was going to talk to her but decided not to she looks busy._**

**_When I got to my cabin I saw the twins on their beds. Okay, they'er not really twins but everyone calls them that cause the act and look exactly alike. The only difference is that Kyle is better with a sword than Max and Max is a little bit smarter than Kyle. Max has a mix between black and brown hair, he has freckles across his nose, sea-green eyes, and he's about 5' 2". Kyle is all the same except he's 5' 4" and they'er both twelve._**

**_"Hey guys," I said," I need you to ask you guys something."_**

**_"Okay shoot." Max said_**

**_"Would this be romantic? I moonlight picnic on the beach" I asked_**

**_"Oh, Yeah that's romantic why?" Kyle asked _**

**_"Because that's where I'm taking Annabeth tonight and don't try to spy on us." I told them_**

**_"Look like there goes our plans Max." Kyle said disappointed_**

**_"How bout you go hang out with the Stolls and go prank some cabin." I _****_suggested_**

**_"Busy Travis has a date with Katie and Conner has plans with Lou Ellen." Max said_**

**_"Then how bout we go to train in the sword arena." I said_**

**_"Alright I'm in." They said_**

**_We each got our stuff on. I had a shield/watch Tyson made me and of course I had Riptide. Max also had a shield and had his ring/sword Hurricane. Kyle had his shield and his bracelet/sword Shaker. Our dad gave us new armor that's made out of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and Stygian Iron._**

**_When we got to there Clarisse was beating the living hell out of people. She usually does that now, ever since her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez died in the war. I walked over to her.  
_**

**_"Hey Clarisse at least go easy on them." I told her_**

**_~TIME SKIP~_**

**_That was some good training although my brothers don't lo_**

* * *

**_ok strong, together they are pretty powerful. I had an hour to it's time for the date. When I was done getting ready I still had about twenty minutes left , so I decided to go and set up the stuff early. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door. You might be thinking 'Isn't he a demigod why does he have a phone?," well with the blessing of Hephaestus Leo and his cabin made phones that are blocked from monsters. _****_When I got to the beach I saw Piper sitting at the beach, she does this now lately. _**

**_"Hey Piper," I said, " Would yo mind helping me set up for my date with Annabeth?"_**

**_"Sure, what are you planning?" She answered_**

**_"Uh, a moonlight picnic on the beach." I told her_**

**_"Okay lets get started." She said_**

**_We went and grabbed a picnic blanket from the Demeter cabin. We also got food from the kitchen. When we got back to the beach and set everything, you could already see some of the stars._**

**_"Thanks Pipes." I thanked her_**

**_"Welcome" She said_**

**_As she ran back to her cabin I went to go get Annabeth from her cabin. As I walked up it seemed like the owl's eyes start to follow me. I stood at the door, something in my head told me to turn around and run to my cabin but I ignored it. When I knocked on the door Annabeth's little sister answered it_**

**_"Annabeth, Percy is here!" She yelled to the back of the room. Annabeth came into my vision._**

**_"Hey Perce, what are you doing here?" She asked_**

**_"Can't I take my wonderful girlfriend out on a date." I said with my hand over my heart and mocked hurt._**

**_"Okay, I have to tell you something." She said so seriously_**

**_We walked around for a couple of minutes until she ask me where we are going._**

**_"Were almost there." I say_**

**_We walk up the hill to the beach, then I stop were I set up the picnic._**

**_"Oh my gods, Percy this is beautiful!" She _****_exclaims_**

**_"Thanks" Was my short answer._**

**_After a half an hour I remembered she had something to tell me._**

**_"Hey, Annabeth what did you need to tell me?" I asked her_**

**_"Uh, Percy listen. We're best friends right? - I nod- And supposedly we brake up, we will still be friends right?" She says it like I'm a four year old_**

**_"Are you braking up with me?" I asked really I can get a hint, I'm not that much of a Seaweed Brain._****_  
_**

**_"Look Percy I'm just not in love with you anymore," She explained," I'm actually in love with someone else."_**

**_"It's fine Annabeth really, could you just give me some time alone." I ask_**

**_"Yeah sure" Thank gods she noticed I needed time alone._**

**_Once she left I broke down completely, I just sat there crying. Apparently Piper was down the shore and she herd me crying, so since she knows what it's like to have a broken heart she came and comforted me, saying soothing words and rubbing circles on my back really helped. _**

* * *

**So there you guys go, tell me if its good or not I'm all years.**

**~Hi-****Lollipops- Peanut Butter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of you guys said 'yes' you want me to make a story to explain everything, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO OR HOO. I also don't own any songs, movies, or quotes **

**Thanks for all the reviews. : ) *Drum Roll***

* * *

**Percy ****POV**

**So, yeah that's how _she _broke up with me and it was two weeks and three days ago. I'm currently at the beach with Thalia, Nico, my brothers, and Piper. Us six hang around together more. I was giving girl advice to Nico apparently he has a HUGE crush on Reyna, but can't seem to have the guts to ask her out. Don't worry after the war Lord Hades made Nico older so now he is like two months younger than me.**

**"So you like Reyna uh never saw that one coming." I mused**

**"And I never thought that you would fall head-over-heels for an Aphrodite girl." He said with a smirk**

**"Who? Piper na man sure she's a good friend but I don't think of her like that." I told him. Truthfully I don't really know how I fell about Piper. One minute I feel like we're good friends having fun and laughing then the next I just want to grab her and kiss her. It's very confusing.**

**"Sure you don't Perce." He with sarcasm evident in his voice**

**"Hey lets get back to your problem, that's what we're hear for." I suggested cause I don't really want to talk about me and Piper's relationship**

**"Uh, Percy are we still all going to the same school like we planed?" He asked ****Right after the second giant war Me, Nico, Piper, Thalia, and a whole bunch of others from camp decided to all go to the same school at the end of summer.**

**"Yeah, I think we're still going but Bobby said he won't be able to come," I said," okay back to you and Reyna, why don't you just go up to her and ask her out,"**

**"Perce it's much harder than just going up to her, see like you could have any girl in this camp right now." Nico said**

**"Okay I'll take that, now could you go in the water?" I asked him**

**"You get Piper, I get Thalia." He started running before I could answer**

**Got up brushed my self off and started running towards Piper who was laughing at Thalia and Nico. When I was right behind her, I scooped her up and ran to the water although her screaming at me to let her go. We got a good distance before I dove to the bottom and made an air bubble around us.**

**" I'm going to kill you." She mumbled**

**"What was that Pipes?" I asked**

**"I said thank you so much for getting me wet." She told me with so much sarcasm in her voice**

**"Well you are welcome then." I said with my signature smirk**

**"It's really beautiful down here." I looked at where she was looking. She was looking a the coral reef and all the fish swimming around.**

**"Yeah it is" I told her**

**We just stayed there for what only seemed like a couple of minutes but was actually like two hours (stupid ADHD) and we only found that because the twins brought Nico and Thalia down here 'cause they were getting 'worried'. The truth is that they wanted to see what me and Piper were doing. It was kind of awkward how they found us, with Piper sitting on my stomach holding my arms down and our faces like two inches away. The only reason we were like that is because Piper is very ticklish and she hates it when I tickle her.**

**"Are you guys decent? Okay I'm going to ask this once, do you guys have your swimming suits on?" Nico asked as he covered his eyes, the twins did the ****same thing, and Thalia was laughing her head off.**

**"Lets go it almost time for dinner." Max said**

**Right when we got on shore the conch horn blew meaning it's time for dinner. Since we didn't want to be late we decided to go in our swimming suits, the guys in trunks and the girls in bikinis. By the time we got to the dinning hall everybody was there so when we walked in they looked at us. Or more like the older girls were ogling over me and Nico, the younger girls were ogling over the twins, and the guys were ogling over Piper and Thalia but mostly Piper since Pine-cone Face is a hunter. Which made me kinda jealous okay okay I'll admit it a lot of jealous but they shouldn't be looking at my Piper whoa, where did that come from. It made me so jealous that without thinking I slid my arm around Piper's waist and surprisingly she didn't move my hand. Although our friends shot us some curious glances.**

**Since the Romans live with us now things are different like we just sit wherever we want and the gods eat dinner with us at the head table. I usually sit with Piper, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Jason, Reyna, Lou Ellen, Will, Pollux, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Annabeth. We all sit in a big round table with Piper on my right and Nico on my left. It was hilarious when Nico said 'Hi' to Reyna she actually blushed, Reyna the scary Praetor of New Rome actually blushed to the Son of Hades! What has this world come to? Piper was smiling so big.  
**

**"Hey guys." Jason while staring at Piper until he saw my arm around her waist  
**

**"Hey to you too." Piper said**

**We sat there talking to each other about random things until someone cough cough *Nico* cough cough had to bring up to bring up the beach.**

**"Oh yeah what did you guys do at the beach?" Katie asked**

**"At first I was giving girl advice to him cause apparently he has this HUGE crush on - humph" He hit me in the stomach before I could say 'Reyna', I've could of swore I saw Reyna glare at her plate.**

**"Then Percy kept denying that he likes - humph" I hit him before he could say 'Piper' but she did looked a little ****mad that I wouldn't let Nico say the name.**

**"And after that Perce and Piper stayed in a air bubble under water for like two hours and we went down there it was kinda awkward" Thalia said**

**"Why was it awkward?" Travis asked**

**"It was awkward 'cause we found Piper was sitting on Percy's stomach, holding down his arms, and did I mention their faces were like two inches away from each others!" Nico wailed and since we're the closes table to the gods, they started laughing at us.**

**I looked at Piper she was a really dark shade of red and I could only hope I wasn't as red, but of course I was.**

**"So, um what'd you guys do today?" Trying to get off this topic**

**Travis said he was at the strawberry fields and pranking Octavian(personally I'm surprised Demeter hasn't attacked him yet), Conner was pranking cabins all day(Hermes was beaming with pride), the Romans and Clarisse were training all day(now it was time for Ares to beam with pride), Will was writing poems and writing music(I'll have to take a look at those), Pollux and Katie were at the strawberry fields helping satyrs(I wonder if Grover's back yet), Annabeth reading(boring), Leo was in the forges all day (it's kinda fun in there), and Lou Ellen was mastering spells(at least she's doing something fun).**

**"Who's up for a movie night?" Conner asked. Everybody said 'sure'.**

**"How 'bout my cabin?," I asked,"The twins have dates to the campfire anyway." More 'yeah's' and 'sure's' were heard.**

**"Okay, meet in my cabin in about twenty minutes." I said as I ran to my cabin not waiting for an answer**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review I'm all ears! ; )**

**~Pancakes are Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Most of you guys said 'yes' you want me to make a story to explain everything, so here it is.**

**Sorry I haven't updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOO OR PJO. I also do not own any of the song, movies,or quotes.**

**Thanks**** for all the reviews. : )**

***Drum Roll* Presenting the story.**

* * *

**Piper ****POV**

**I walked to the new Aphrodite/Venus cabin, I haven't been there all day. When I got there the girls were sitting in circle laughing, giggling, and talking about something.**

**"What are you guys up to?" I asked as I walked up to them**

**"We're just matching up people who would make cute couples." Lacy said," You want to join?"**

**"Can't , going to watch a movie with Percy at his cabin." I said and they started giggling until I added " Leo, Connor Travis, and the others will be there too."**

**"Aw, at least there'll be Tratie. Piper promise us you'll give us an update on their relationship when you get back?" One of the new Venus camper asked**

**"If she comes back." Drew said with a smirk, "'Cause you never know something could happen"**

**The older campers were laughing at her antics.**

**"Oh, I will come back." I said, "For sure I'll come back."**

**After a few more minutes of laughing and talking to the girls, I got ready to go.**

**"Drew you're in charge till I get back." I told them,"See ya!"**

**It was a short walk from my cabin to the Poseidon cabin but apparently I was the last one there.**

**"What took you so long? We were wait forever!" Hollered Conner**

**"I helping the girls figure out who would make cute couples, dang" I muttered the last part**

**Leo raised one of his eyebrows, "Really Piper, you were helping the girls with making couples?" **

**"Yeah, what I can't help my sisters?" I asked**

**"No you can, it's just that you don't seem like the type to do that." Lou Ellen said, as she said that I felt my cheeks heat up**

**"Got that right." Clarisse snorted**

**"It doesn't matter," Travis said," Which movie should we watch first Breaking Dawn Part II, Texas Chainsaw , or Footloose?"**_(A/N Those are my three most favorite movies : P )_

**We ended watching Footloose. Travis put the movie in and went to go sit by Katie. I was sitting between Percy and Thalia.**

**Percy nudged me a little; "What's the real reason you were late?"**

**"Perce, that was the real reason I was late." I whispered**

**"Yeah sure it wa-"**

**"Shh, the movie is starting." I told him**

**~Time Skip~**

**Around half way through the movie I put my head on Percy's shoulder and he put his arm around me. **

**"Hey, Piper have you ever met any of these actors?" Percy asked in a hushed voice**

**"Yeah, I've met the actress who plays Areal and the actor who plays Ren. Why?"**

**"No reason, just wanted to know." He said**

**I got comfortable with my head on Percy's shoulder I started to drift off to sleep.**

_Dream State_

_I was woken up by a cute little girl, that was about six years old, I felt like this was normal but the the thing that freaked me out was that she looked just like me. She was jumping up and down trying to wake me up. _

_"Mommy, mommy, get up! We're going going to the beach with daddy and Ty a-and Xavier! Come on get up!" the little said  
_

_In the doorway was a boy roughly twelve, carrying a baby that was just adorable; "Angel, mom can't get up when you're on her, duh."_

_The little girl, Angel, looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, I knew that." She stuck her tongue out at him_

_"Alright kids lets go get ready for the beach." I didn't know what I was saying. I figured that I didn't have control over my body or what I'm saying._

_So, I was forced to follow the kids through what looks like a palace. I looked out one of the window; I could see sharks, fish, and are those merpeople. So, this is an underwater palace. We went a big dining hall. The dining hall was absolutely amazing!_

_The servants asked the kids and I what we wanted to eat making sure they didn't make eye contact. We ate fast and got ready faster._

_"Here comes daddy!" Angel was screaming over and over __again. But before I could see who the man was, I was pulled out of my dreams._

**Dream state ended**

**I looked up to see where I was. I was still in the Poseidon cabin right where I feel asleep. I reached and grabbed my phone from my back pocket. It was 2 in thew morning. I silently snuck back to my cabin; where everyone was asleep except for Drew.**

**"I told you would come back late." Drew sneered**

**"No, you said I wouldn't come back at all." I said with a smirk, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep."**

**This time when I went to sleep it was a dreamless sleep.**


End file.
